


Always

by AimAim94



Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker isn't Okay Either, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is not okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: Tony gets back from a mission and isolates himself.Peter Parker is the only one he'll let close enough to help.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540996
Comments: 27
Kudos: 540





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sunday! 
> 
> I set out with an idea, and let me tell you the final product is not what I had in mind but I hope you love it as much as I do. 
> 
> Random fact about me: I love yoga. It's relaxing and helps me clear my mind. 
> 
> Now on to the story! Enjoy!
> 
> NOTE: I don't own these characters. All rights belongs to Marvel, Disney, and Sony.

Tony exhaled as he slid into the chair next to Natasha. They’d just gotten back from a mission and Tony didn’t want to be in the debriefing. He was tired, crabby, and really wanted a cheeseburger. Steve had insisted though. Everyone must be present. Tony half listened for about ten minutes and then stood up, “Great talk, Cap. Good job team.”

“Tony, I’m not even close to done.” Steve held up a hand to stop him from walking out. 

“I am. Look we all need sleep. Sam seriously needs a shower. I can smell him from way over here and he’s on the other side of the room. Bucky’s snoring. Wanda didn’t even come to this meeting. She probably just collapsed from exhaustion on her way to the meeting. We’ll probably find her sleeping on the floor somewhere. Let’s all take twenty-four hours to pull ourselves back together and then we can come back to this.” Tony said logically. 

“Why does he always pick on me?” Sam asked. 

“It’s easy and you stole my blueberries yesterday.” Tony explained. 

“I’m not sleeping.” Bucky mumbled but his eyes were drooping closed again. 

“Stark is right. I hate myself for saying that.” Natasha stood up. 

“But seriously where is Wanda?” Rhodey asked.

“Fine. BUT we are coming back to this meeting tomorrow. Count on it, everyone.” Steve said to the group already exiting the room. 

Tony made it to his penthouse and to his bedroom before he shut the door, and locked it. He slid down to the floor and put his head on his knees. Tony’s phone rang and he silenced it quickly. He didn’t care who was calling. He needed some time. Why did it always have to be aliens when they called the Avengers in?

~

Peter had tried to calling Mr. Stark 12 times. He’d texted 4 times and still received no response. He knew they were back in town because Natasha had texted him to ask how he was and if everything had been okay while they’d been away for a couple of weeks. 

It hadn’t been easy knowing he essentially had no back up, but Peter had made it work. He’d handled school, being Spider-Man, and not coming anywhere near dying just like he’d been told to do by Mr. Stark. 

Now he just wanted to tell Mr. Stark about everything. He wanted to tell him about Flash bullying him. He wanted to tell him about the guys he’d taken down the night before. He wanted to tell him about the A he’d gotten on the project he’d helped him with for Spanish class. But mostly Peter wanted to just see for himself that Mr. Stark had made it back in one piece. Why wouldn’t he answer his phone?

Peter decided that he’d just go to the tower and talk with him. Mr. Stark always told him he had an open door policy for Peter and that he should always just let himself into the penthouse if he wasn’t home. This would be the first time that he’d gone there without talking to Mr. Stark or Ms. Potts first though. It’s fine. Everything’s fine. 

~

Peter was surprised when Friday took him straight to Tony’s penthouse. No questions asked. He knew what Mr. Stark had said, but he still didn’t understand what his life had become. He had gone from having just Aunt May to having a team of Avengers to love and support him. 

“Let me know when Mr. Stark gets home, Fri.” Peter said stepping off the elevator. 

“Mr. Stark is currently in the penthouse, Peter.” Friday responded. 

“Then why hasn’t he answered his phone?” 

“Mr. Stark has made it clear that he wishes not to be disturbed in any way.” Friday explained. 

“Then why’d you let me in?” 

“Due to the “Peter Parker is Always Welcome” policy I am unable to deny you entry to the tower, penthouse, or Stark Industries.” Friday said. 

“So what you’re saying is that I can go wherever I want?” Peter asked. 

“Yes, but there are certain restrictions put in place by Mr. Stark.” Friday pointed out. 

“Restrictions? I’m 16. I know when not to touch something!” Peter whined and turned around bumping into a vase on the table by the entrance. It wobbled twice and then Peter caught it in the nick of time. 

“Do I need to explain the restrictions still?” Friday asked and Peter could swear that she was mocking him at this point. 

“Whatever, Fri. I’m going to find Mr. Stark.” Peter checked the whole penthouse and the lab and finally stood in front of Tony’s bedroom door. 

“Friday, is his bedroom a restriction?” Peter asked. 

“Technically yes, but only if Mr. Stark is busy or not in the room.” 

“I don’t want to know what your definition of “busy” is.” Peter shuddered. 

Peter knocked on the door, “Mr. Stark?” 

No response. 

“Are you okay?” Peter waited. 

No response. 

Peter decided that he’d try again tomorrow. 

~

True to his word right after school Peter ran into the tower. He ran straight into Steve Rogers. Steve steadied him, “What’s the rush, Queens?” 

“I just need to talk to Mr. Stark.” Peter picked up the homework he’d dropped when he’d run into Steve. 

“Good luck. He hasn’t let anyone into the penthouse and he skipped the debriefing that he insisted we reschedule.” Steve did not look pleased. 

“Friday won’t lock me out.” Peter said as he walked away. 

Steve just frowned but shrugged. If the kid could get into the penthouse and figure out what was going on with their friend then all the better. 

Peter walked straight to Mr. Stark’s door and knocked again. No response. Peter sat down with his back against the door. “Mr. Stark? I don’t know why you’re hiding in your room. I’m getting worried though. Did I do something wrong? If I did then I’m sorry.” 

Mr. Stark sat on the other side of the door and he wanted to let Peter in. He really did, but for some reason he just sat there frozen. Paralyzed by his own thoughts. 

“Flash was being the same jerk he always is while you were gone. He called me, “Penis Parker. He also said that there is no way I’m interning with Stark Industries. One day was really bad because he shoved me into the locker and I didn’t fight back. Why didn’t I fight back? Ned had to pull him off of me. I’m Spider-Man. I should be the one protecting Ned not the other way around, right?” 

Tony listened to the kid’s chatter and for a reason he couldn’t pinpoint it was soothing. He didn’t want Peter to go, but he couldn’t tell him to stay. Why couldn’t he tell him to stay? 

“Okay. Well bye Mr. Stark. I’ll come back tomorrow again. Maybe we can talk face to face then?” 

Respond, Tony, respond. The kid needs you. Be okay. Be okay. Nothing. He was completely shut down. No words came out. 

~

Peter stepped out on his lunch break at school and dialed a different number. Pepper Potts. He’d never actually called her before. Tony had put her number in his phone for emergencies. Peter hoped he was right to raise some red flags. 

“Peter? Are you okay? Isn’t Tony back in town?” Pepper asked hurriedly. 

Peter could hear the noise in the background from whatever conference she was at and he hoped she didn’t get mad at him for this, “Um. Ms. Potts? I think you need to come home.” 

“What’s going on Pete? Are you okay?” 

“It’s not me. It’s Mr. Stark. He’s been in his room since he got back. He won’t come out, but I keep going to check on him.” 

Silence and then Pepper responded just how Peter had hoped she would, “Peter. I’m going to get out of here as soon as the flight is cleared but we have some bad weather so it may take a bit. Can you keep an eye on the situation?” 

“I can do that.” Peter reassured her. 

“And Peter? If it gets to be too much or you’re worried more than you are now…Find an adult.” Pepper said firmly. 

“Well he’s locked almost everyone out of the penthouse and won’t let them in. But don’t worry Ms. Potts. I’ve got this!” Peter heard the bell ring. 

“Go to class, Pete. I’ll be home as soon as I can.” Pepper disconnected the call. 

~

Peter sat outside the door again, “Let’s see what else can we talk about? Oh yeah. I don’t mean to add pressure to whatever you’re feeling, and this is totally no big deal, but May’s been working a lot at night. Money is a bit tight. I was wondering if maybe…No, this is stupid. I don’t know why I brought this up. Maybe because its easier to ask a door for help?” 

Silence. 

Peter sighed, “Mr. Stark? I know you probably feel like you’re drowning or whatever? Me too. Maybe we could be not okay together? Because I waited two weeks for you to get back for you to remind me that no matter how bad things look that it’ll get better.” 

No response. 

“Did you watch any of the footage from my suit since you’ve been back? Probably not because well you haven’t left your room and what not. While you were gone I umm tried to help someone who had gotten into a car wreck but they were gone, Mr. Stark. I was too late. I failed. I don’t know why I’m doing this Spider-Man thing anymore. I’m not even any good at it. I’ll never be as good of a hero as you are.” 

Tony exhaled. The kid really needed him. It was do or die time. The problem was that Tony needed himself as well and right now it was taking all of his energy to just sit here and not lose it. 

He did the only thing he could think of. The thing Peter had requested that made the most sense to him. He scooted over and unlocked the door. Maybe they could be not okay together like he’d said.

Peter heard the door lock click. He opened the door slowly. He found Mr. Stark in sweatpants and an old band t-shirt. Peter didn’t bother telling him he could probably use a shower, and a shave. He didn’t open the window to let in fresh air even though the room desperately needed it. He sat down next to his mentor and wrapped his arm around him. 

Tony laid his head against Peter chest and Peter just sat there in silence until Mr. Stark finally said, “I kept trying to ask you to stay. Nothing would come out though…” 

Peter’s heart broke. He had thought he hadn’t wanted Peter around since he hadn’t responded so he’d left every day, “I’m not going anywhere now.” 

They sat in silence after that for hours until Tony said, “Cap is mad at me for ditching the meeting?” 

“Don’t worry about that.” 

“What should I worry about right now then, Pete? My brain wants to be overwhelmed by everything right now.” Tony was bluntly honest with his mentee. 

“Remember when I was having nightmares every night for a while? You’d come and sit with me and you would tell me to focus on what I could survive for the next thirty minutes. NO more. No less.” 

“And you told me that you weren’t sure you could handle the next thirty minutes.” Tony said softly. 

“Yeah, and you said…Then how about ten minutes?” Peter answered. 

“You said something snarky like, but Mr. Stark what can you accomplish in ten minutes?” Tony teased and Peter breathed a bit better hearing some life back in his voice. 

“You told me that I could take a shower in ten minutes and then if I felt better after that I could take ten minutes to get dressed.” Peter answered. 

“You said, I think I can do that.” Tony looked up at him. 

“So how about we take this ten minutes at a time?” Peter suggested. 

“Are you trying to tell me I need a shower, Underoos?” Tony asked. 

“I mean…I wasn’t going to say that, but yeah. Pepper’s on her way back and you really need a shower.” Peter answered. 

“You called Pepper?” Tony asked. 

“I did. I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have. I know you probably don’t want or need me to call your fiancé for you, but I just thought that maybe she would know what to do to help you.” Peter rambled. 

“Pete…I’m not mad at you. I just…Thanks. I think my phone died days ago. I didn’t even think about charging it. You were right to call.” 

“Okay. So what’s our next step?” Peter asked. 

“I’m going to shower. Can you find me something to eat?” 

“I’m on it!” Peter stood up and was almost out the door when he noticed Tony wasn’t moving to get up to go shower. 

“I can’t get up. I can’t do this, Peter. Can you just pass me that blanket over there?” Tony responded looking down. 

“Nope.” Peter shook his head, “You wouldn’t let me just sit depressed like this and I’m not letting you. I’m taking off the kid gloves now. It’s time to get up. You have to start taking care of yourself…RIGHT now…OR I’m going to…” Peter didn’t know how to finish his threat. 

“I’m waiting for the threat, Underoos…” Tony leaned his head against the walls eyes closed. 

“I’m going to call Rhodey!” Peter played his trump card. 

“You wouldn’t.” Tony opened his eyes. 

“I promise I will because you would call Aunt May for me if the roles were reversed.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Help me up.” Tony asked reaching out a hand.

“Always.” Peter said pulling him to his feet. 

Tony pulled him in for a hug, “Flash is still an idiot by the way. And it’s okay to need a friend to stick up for you or help you. It doesn’t make you weak or less. The car wreck wasn’t your fault. You couldn’t have helped if they died upon impact. Not only are you not allowed to quit Spider-Manning…You are a better hero than I am…And we’ll talk about what you and May need. I promise I’ll help if I’m able.” 

Peter’s eyes filled with tears, “You were listening?” 

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you love this! I love love love getting to write for you guys! You're the best at feedback and encouragement and I just appreciate all of you taking the time to read this and any other story I write. 
> 
> Comments, and KUDOS make my day. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
